amor vincit omnia
by Kitsuneluvsramen
Summary: Even gods find it hard to love and stay wise.When Sora finds Riku,a cursed god,Sora will try his hardest to break the silver gods curse.And Sora soon finds out that Kairi likes him more than a friend should... Contains yaoi. Soriku Akuroku Zemyx


**Yay new story time ^.^ The title translates to 'Lovers are lunatics' .this one's Soriku as the main pairing again XD. But... I have AkuRoku story Idea's storming in my mind. Yes the chappie is slightly short but I hope to update soon Anyway, enjoy~ **

**Xoxoxoxo **

"_**You may think you have everything. But in reality you have nothing to call your own. Can you truly live your life knowing this?"**_

**Xoxoxoxo**

"Sora, you big baby. You're not scared, are you?" Kairi taunted. The brunette pouted slightly. They were stood outside the manor which stood on the outside of town. The manor was rumoured to be haunted by a young girl who once live there but she was murdered by someone from her own family, it was tragic really.

"No" Sora replied mumbling slightly. He sighed, _'why is she making me do this?_' Sora asked himself mentally. **Everyone** knew that Sora was a scaredy cat, so why was Kairi daring him to go inside the rotting manor? Sora waved goodbye to his redhead friend, who was now rooting around in her bag in search for her mobile phone. Sora pushed open the heavy Iron Gate and walked up the pebble path, with the small stones crunching underneath his feet. His hands were shaking with both adrenalin and fear. He reached the front door and stretched his hand out towards the old brass door handle. As he opened the door it made a loud groaning sound which meant it hadn't been used in a while. When he stepped inside dust particles were flying everywhere and they creeped up Sora's nose making him sneeze loudly. Sora flipped open his phone and checked what time it was, for this dare he had to stay inside for a full ten minutes and his prize was a gift card to Sora's favourite shop, Starbucks. Sora sighed heavily.

"Why did I agree to this?" Sora said out loud. Anyone would be freaked out about the fact that Sora spoke to himself, but most people were used to it by now. All of a sudden Sora's ears perked up and he could hear the sound of a music box playing soft relaxing music. He looked around in search of the source of the beautiful noise. He followed his ears for a few minutes before he bumped into something hard and metal and his eyes automatically screwed shut. Sora hissed slightly at his now sore nose and peeled on eye open to see what he had bumped into. It was a silverfish door which seemed to stick out from the rest of the hallway doors. It had delicate ivy patterns running all up the sides and right at the top of the door was a big green crystal which was shining even though it was dark in the manor. '_I wonder what's in here.'_ Sora thought to himself while trailing his nimble fingers over the doorframe. He grabbed the handle and pushed the heavy door open. His eyes fuzzed over slightly as they adjusted to the even darker room. There was a faint green glow coming from the centre of the room. Sora walked towards it cautiously and he gasped at what he saw. In the middle of the room was a huge block of ice! The ice looked rough and jagged; the thing that puzzled Sora was the fact that there was ice in a very warm room. Not only that but it looked like it had been there for a long time. Sora dragged his fingers over the surface. Despite how it looked the ice was surprisingly smooth and cool to the touch. Sora squinted his eyes to see if there was anything inside the ice and he saw a man sized black object in the middle of the ice. The brunette breathed on the ice and then he clean the surface of the ice with his jacket sleeve in hope that he could see what the shape was. No such luck, the ice remained just as cloudy as before. Sora circled around the ice to see if there was a weak point but there was none. Sora growled under his breath and kicked the patch of ice that was closest to his feet. Then a familiar song echoed through the room.

'_You're giving me, too many things. Lately.'_

Sora snapped out of it and finally realised it was his phone ringing.

'_Your all I need-'. _

"_Hello_." Sora said answering his phone.

"_**Sora! Where are you? You were meant to be outside 5 minutes ago!" **_Kairi screamed shrilly down the phone.

"Really? I'll come out now then, see you in a second" he said shutting his phone without waiting for Kairi's response. Sora was about to leave but he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. The bit of ice that he had kicked had crumbled away to reveal cursive writing, which appeared to be carved into the ice. Sora began to read aloud

"Amare et sapere vix deo conceditur"[1]. _'Hmm I wonder what that means' _he asked himself mentally. The brunette shrugged it off and ran out the room to meet his redhead friend. But he failed to notice that the block of ice was now glowing a deep crimson red...

**Xoxoxoxo**

**[1] translates to: '****even a god finds it hard to love and be wise at the same time'**

**Hope you enjoyed ;D**


End file.
